Conventionally, a golf club where a weight for swingweight adjustment is secured to a shaft or a grip using an inset or a screw has been provided, and specifically, for example, golf clubs having the swingweight disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 have been provided.
In the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a vicinity of centroid is absent in the club head of the golf club, and the golf club has a configuration where a weight having an axis line in the direction intersecting to the axis line of the grip from the end of the grip side of the golf club where the vicinity of centroid of the golf club is absent is mounted.
Further, in the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a weight for swingweight adjustment is mounted to a hosel established for mounting a club head and a shaft by adhesion. The weight adopted herein is configured to have a cylindrical body and a flanged portion, and the weight is secured at a position at the end side (at the club head side) of the shaft by inserting the body into the shaft; concurrently, by tucking the flanged portion between the end of the shaft and the bottom surface of the hosel.
In addition, the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 3 has a configuration where many spherical weight materials functioning as a weight for swingweight adjustment can be housed in a section placed within the grip, and the swingweight can be adjusted by adjusting the number of the weight materials.